Dimension Hopping
by Sober
Summary: Hehe, I'm not telling. Just kidding. The title basically says it all, but you'll get better detail inside. Go ahead, click it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Think of dimensions as a never-ending cake. Each layer has the same basic recipe as the last, but there is always something different about it. Let it be the placement of atoms or let it be the accidental misconception of measuring certain ingredients, never is one layer the same as that last. Like time travel, things can be change. History marked different can cause cataclysmic outcomes bringing down the creation of man, and dimension hopping often comes at a cost. Encountering yourself can bring confusion only masked by never doing it in the first place, or seeing something so obscure to your own dimension yet so familiar to the one you just happened to stumble into. Though it may seem like an appealing sport, dangers unknown to so many can be the result in such mischievous deviations.

The moral of this story? There are no such things as morals when it comes to constant mischief. Punishment yes, lessons yes, but morals? No. Digging deep, reading between the lines: just some hocus pocus conjured up by bored English teachers trying to get their students to learn something valuable in life that might perhaps make them a better person in the long run.

Think of dimensions as a cake -- each layer holding its own uniqueness.

_I do hope I got your attention. No, sorry kiddies. No summary. Well, maybe I'll tell you some things. Trigon, Slade, the Teen Titans (O really!), and a very evil, dimension hopping OC. Well, there will only be some reference to Trigon. I'm not sure if I'm bringing him into this story or not. –shrugs- I'm basically winging it. SO! Just tell me if you think having some dimension hopping is a cool idea. P_


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own the Teen Titans no matter how much I wish I did. Pity...

* * *

And so they say with such ambition that the impossible can be done. Well, if the impossible was possible than it wouldn't be impossible, now would it? Do they truly enjoy proclaiming such thoughts with inconsistencies and contradictions leading to questions only answered with a shrug and the one whom inquired never gets a straight answer? They are left with the unyielding deniability that whatever this interpreter had just cried was false, untrue and counterfeit.

_There are is no such things as alternate dimensions; parallel universes. They exist only in the imagination of a dreaming scientist clouded by science fiction and not fact. _

Oh, how so many would say. However, say that one being held the indefinable secret to dimension hopping. Would you then have that unyielding deniability of whatever the secret was perhaps was something conjured up by some lone, nerd watching black and white science fiction films?

The secret, however, lies in a single device activated by the touch of a finger and the single, unwavering thought of another dimension. However, the one in possession of such power was not the creator. Let's just say that this person had a slight gift for thievery. Not only was the being able to blend in with the shadows naturally; hold the ability of stealth, but could a power possibly linger in the soul of this one, sourly raised being? Ah, the possibilities. (_AU: I love having the opportunity of fan fiction. It gives me the ability to do as I please. Ah…Anyhoo…)_

* * *

Sitting in the Teen Titan living room, a dark girl, hair of violet silk, had her nose buried in a book, taken to that one place of sanctuary. The thing she loved about books was the escape. Delving within the smooth, creamy white pages of a single book laid a gift of forgetfulness – the chance of release by mind engulfing words meant to keep the reader enthralled. She often found herself reading more than one book a day, too much taken by the fake, fanciful fiction created for the entertainment and enjoyment of others. Was it a crime to spend the day away with a good book in hand?

"Raven?" Obviously some thought so. Lifting her gaze, she caught sight of her leader clad in his normal attire of his Boy Wonder suit.

"Robin," she responded in her usual, monotone voice, hinting to no emotion. Well, maybe a slight dash of irritation could be heard, but not to someone who had a worried look on his face. Raven managed to suppress a roll of her amethyst eyes. Couldn't they just accept the fact that she didn't enjoy the idea of wasting away her time pressing the buttons of a controller and staring at a flashing screen?

She held his gaze defiantly, daring his to question her methods and she saw him tense his lips in perhaps discomfort or a frown. "Are you alright?" he managed to ask.

"Robin, I'm fine," she answered lowly. "As I always am." Her eyes averted back down to the pages of her book but she was no longer reading the words. Instead her gaze was locked on a space in-between to words.

_Perhaps if I stay quiet long enough he'll just walk away, _she prayed to herself.

However, she found no avail and her persistent leader took a seat beside her on the oh-so comfortable couch. He brought one of his shoed foots to his chest as his other stayed outstretched. Placing his forearm on his bent knee, he looked incredibly languid and that thought made Raven gently snap at him.

"Don't get too comfortable," she told him, not lifting her gaze to look at him. He simply nodded and stared ahead and outside at Jump City. This silence that engulfed them would normally be enjoyed by Raven, but not when she was accompanied by another, even if it was her leader and dear friend. If she had looked over at him, she would have noticed that smirk on his face as she spoke her words, but she didn't.

"The city has been quiet," Robin pointed out, trying to make idle chit-chat.

"That it has," she said, ending the conversation then and there. Hasn't he known her long enough to take a hint when she wanted to be alone?

"Do you ever get the feeling of something building up to some great climax?" he asked, perplexed by his own thoughts.

Oh, has she been having that feeling lately. It felt exactly like a rollercoaster, though it was only just starting. They all were in their cars, the train slowly rising higher and higher, getting closer and closer to that peek, and every so often there would be a sudden jerk, knocking the breath out of everyone as they wrenched their eyes shut, waiting for that final plunge into oblivion.

"No," she lied. It was apparent Raven had no intention of striking up a conversation. Hearing him sigh at her response and lack of enthusiasm, she bit her tongue to keep her from apologizing.

"Raven, are you sure you're okay?" he asked once more, turning his head away from the setting sun to look at the dark enchantress. His eyes were narrowed skeptically behind his mysterious mask and his lips were curled to a gentle frown, and every so often they tensed as he tried to put on a weak smile for her to see. Because she rarely smiled, he felt obligated to make it his job to smile for the both of them.

"Robin," she addressed him, finally lifting her gaze up from her book, the one she had no longer been reading, and looked over at her friend. "You know me better than anyone. I think you know when I am just not in the mood to talk." At that, she gracefully rose from her spot on the couch and walked into the adjacent kitchen, taking out a kettle and filling it with water before placing it on the stove. She stared aimlessly at the still, green kettle as she waited impatiently for it to fume.

Robin, being more than persistent, rose from his own spot on the couch and followed her, but he stood at the other end of the counter, giving her the space she adored so much. "My point exactly," he said with renewed enthusiasm. "You're obviously not in the mood to talk, but I know that there is more to it than that. Tell me, Raven. What's bothering you? And don't say it's nothing because you said yourself. I know you better than anyone."

For a few moments, Raven stayed silent, her eyes downcast to the kettle still not fuming as she listened to his words. No matter how much she wanted to say, she couldn't get the words to form. Finally, heaving in a breath, she turned to face her leader, her eyes holding no emotion just as her façade. "I lied, Robin," she told him simply. He nodded, allowing her to continue. "I have been feeling as if something is building. Something is coming. I can feel it in my bones. I don't know what it is, but what I do know, is that it-" she was cut off by the uproar of Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over what to have for dinner, Cyborg leaning towards his usual meat and Beast Boy leaning towards his usual tofu.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't eat meat!" exclaimed Beast Boy, taking his usual argument of a vegetarian meal. Raven's features grew heavy as a frown crossed her lips. Hearing her kettle fume, she turned to it, and simply emptied the water. She lost her interest for tea at the moment. From the corner of her eyes, she took note of the frowning Robin as he watched her. The chance of hearing what she had to say and possibly commenting on it had passed due to interruption of a particularly annoying group.

"I never said I forgot," Cyborg retorted matter-of-factly.

Shaking his head, Robin decided to end this. "How about it's every man for himself?" he suggested, slight agitation apparent in his tone of voice. The ideas of having everyone just make their own food without arguing over tofu or meat was a sanctuary he only hoped to reach. The two arguers went silent as they glanced at each other. They passed a silent agreement and went over to the refrigerator and picked out their own food satisfying their own liking. Raven had already retreated back to her book, ignoring the laughs of Cyborg and Beast Boy.

However, all sound of human breathing, talking or laughing came to a sudden halt as the alert went off, sending all of the Titans looking up at the flashing red light that illuminated through the whole tower. The mechanical swish of the doors was the only thing that seemed to move aside from the floating, graceful figure of Starfire, ready for whatever Robin's commands were.

_So, what do you think? I hope you like it. If need be, go ahead and flame me, but if it's about my possible coupling, I can't help but say that's pathetic seeing how you don't have to read this in the first place. Muwhaha! _

_Anyhoo! Thanks for reading, and I would appreciate the reviews. Continue or no? Start another story in an attempt to... do better or whatever. Just give me your oppinion on my first fanfic!_


End file.
